


Finishing Touches - Art

by surya



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surya/pseuds/surya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Tatau's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/311612">'Finishing Touches'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finishing Touches - Art

  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Unlike all other artworks I made for Tatau's fics, this one had the cover first, before the story was even written. ;) Tatau kindly and awesomely filled a story request of mine with it. And now off you go, enjoy the fic! :)


End file.
